Tohru And The Jewels Inproved
by Puppy12323
Summary: Sorry guys I didn't tell you but this is a improvement also here is the summery . Tohru found 13 crystals ,diamond and a book will this change the life of the Sohmas or worse ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tohru part

Kyo and Yuki are sick today I guess I just walk to school by my self.

*Trips and falls into a hole *

Ahhh !

*Blacks out*

* * *

**Kyo part **

What is taking Tohru so long mumbled

Well , she is working herself to death you know

Really ?with a curious look

Yea why do you thing she can pay for her school stuff.

Well a uh I should get going Kyo said

* * *

**Tohru part **

*Wakes up looks at the time 6:00 pm*

Oh no I missed school wait where am I ?

*Looks around * hey a book

*Blows the dust off*

Secrets reveled weird

* * *

**Back at the house**

So who is going to pick up my beautiful flower shigure said

I am dog Kyo said with a annoyed look

We'll get going or else she will have to walk home shigure said

Ok Kyo yelled

* * *

**Back to Tohru**

*Finds 13 crystals and 1 diamond *

Wow I will put theses in my bag she said

Wait how am I going to get out of here wait I hear someone coming

HELP HELP !

* * *

**Kyo part**

Is that Tohru ?

Tohru he yelled

I am down here Tohru said

I am coming Kyo said

*Gives his hand to her pulls her out*

How long have you been down there Kyo said

Sense this morning Tohru said

Oh then lets get you home Kyo said.

Ow Tohru yelled .

What happened?

I'll tell you when we get back Tohru said .

Here let me help you Kyo said.

**They get to the house**

What happened shigure said.

I fell down a hole and blacked out for 10 hours and hurt my foot.

I'll call hatori shigure said.

A/N : Sorry I only informed some of you but this is the improved Tohru and the jewels .also thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters .**

As hatori looked at Tohru's ankle Kyo and Yuki were fighting.

You stupid cat you did this Yuki said angrily.

No I didn't ok rat you always say that it is all my fault said Kyo in a angrily but shamefully voice .

Because it is Yuki throw a fist but Kyo for once calmed down and catched Yuki's hand.

We will continue but not right now Kyo said calmly .

Well miss Tohru you have twisted your ankle you need to have some rest ok Hatori said .

Ok Tohru said.

Well it is time for me to go hatori said.

*As he walked down the stairs and saw Kyo in a strong grip on Yuki's hand*

*Hatori looked scared then finally spook*

Kyo let go of Yuki's hand ask Hatori .

Is Tohru ok Kyo said.

Ya she will be fine just needs some rest hatori said.

* * *

In Tohru's room

She got up and garbed her backpack and took the book out

_Table of contents _

Looks and finds to break the curse of the Chinese zodiac page 47

***Flips through pages stops and reads***

When the 13 crystals and the diamond come together at a meeting with the good and all will all be glad to find out more just be sure to watch your back because the evil will hurry to make them come together so lives will be better

Tohru felt joy that she fond out to break the curse but the she felt that she needed to make gifts so she made the silver crystal in to a bracelet for Yuki and orange for Kyo, gray for Shigure , green for Ayame ,the Black on one side and white on the others for haru , Hiro white , Kureno red ,dark blue hatori , Ritsu light blue and momiji bright yellow

Now for necklaces kagura's necklace is purple , kisa gold , Rin grass green.

And made a necklace for herself that had pearls she kept.

* * *

Next morning

5:30

I need to get ready for the guests I just remembered that all the Sohmas expect Akito isn't coming .

***Gets up and gets dressed***

Wait maybe i should make little boxes for the bracelets and necklaces thought.

Ya I should Tohru said.

At 6:23

Done Tohru said with a happy look.

I will give the girls necklaces first Tohru said.

*Goes down and gets ready for the Sohmas*

* * *

Twenty minutes

***makes coffee* **

***Shigure comes in** *

Well what is my flower doing in this early morning shigure said with a yawn .

I am making breakfast.

Good wow it is big .

Well all the Sohmas are coming .

Oh ya... So is Akito coming ?

Hatori said that Akito needs to sleep so I guess no.

Well what time?

7:00

Oh than we must wake Kyo and Yuki up.

Lets let them wake up by them selfs.

Ok *sets up table*

*Momiji comes in *

Tohru!

Sissy

Momiji , Kisa how are you?

.

Great so what are you doing.

I just finished breakfast .

Wow it looks wonderful Kaugura said .

Thank you Kaugura.

Hi Hatori Shigure said

Oh Hatori would you like tea or coffee ?

Tea please.

Oh Ayame how are you?

Why thank you Tohru and I am doing well!

Haru Rin your here come and sit down .x

***Yuki comes in ***

What is the noise about ?

Oh Yuki all of the Sohmas are here.

Oh ya ok where is Kyo Kaugura asked

Still asleep

Not anymore Kyo *entered the room *

Oh Kyo their here

Oh no Kaugura!

My love

Ahhhh!

Kaugura lets eat breakfast first ok Shigure said.

Ok.

It is wonderful how did you make this Kagura said

Oh it is just how you do the right seasonings and how you cook them that's all

Oh ok

Well Kaugura , Rin and kisa I want to give you something

Oh ok

***Goes outside***

Kaugura I made this necklace for you.

Oh thank you thank you thank you!

***Puts it on***

Rin even though we don't barely even know each other here.

Wow it is wonderful thank you.

And Kisa this is yours .

Wow sissy thank you!

As long you wear it you are not alone.

Thank you sissy !

Your welcome now let's get inside .

Ok.

Hey we're back.

Hey Tohru do you have something for me?

Yes here is a bracelet it is bright yellow .

Thank you Tohru I will always wear it.

Your welcome .

**A/ N : Hey guys I am happy you are reviewing thank you also I need truths and dares for my other story so read that to bye!**


End file.
